Heart And Sword
by Darksinokaru
Summary: AU/AR Humans are fighting on their last leg against strange otherworldly creatures called the Espada. Ichigo is a new recruit in the Shinigami forces and Grimmjow has just found something of interest that he just has to possess. Grimm/Ichi


**Summary: **AU/AR Humans are fighting on their last leg against strange otherworldly creatures called the Espada. Ichigo is a new recruit in the Shinigami forces and Grimmjow has just found something of interest that he just has to possess. Grimm/Ichi

Okay! To get things started, I do not own Bleach and I make no profit from this fan fiction. All are property of their respective owners.

Also, this is an _**AU/AR**_. This takes place in an alternate world where the Espada are basically creatures invading the planet and trying to take it for their own, and the Shinigami are merely humans with extraordinary powers.

And also, this is my first time in this fandom, so please do easy on me! I'm not exactly sure how much I like how I played this out, but I can't seem to think of any other way that pleases me.

This is **Yaoi.** So if you don't like Yaoi, just click back. (although I'm sure you wouldn't be on this page if you didn't). There will be **hardcore Yaoi** in this at a later time, so be forewarned. However, I will label at the beginning of the chapter any warnings that relate to such content.

Okay! I'm done! Grimm/Ichi! If you don't like, then don't read!

Enjoy!

* * *

_I remember when things used to be __**"normal"**. When people didn't live in fear, when things were__**"okay".** I was about five when it happened, and my memories before then seem a bit hazy. But what I do remember; is the **war**. I remember when __they attacked: __The Espada. Kind of funny actually, December 21st 2012. Sounds legend like, doesn't it? It was sudden and chaotic. These strange humanoid creatures attacked and just started killing everyone, pillaging the land and sacking cities. No one knows where __they came from, but after technology failed to destroy them, we found a new way to fight back._

_**People**. People with special powers,__**gifts**… These people have a power that enables them to kill Espada and Arrancar. Everyone was so excited, but as it turns out, the gathering of these people caused the Espada to launch even more brutal assaults on cities and military encampments._

_So now humans live in walled, domed cities, pathetically praying for an end, for salvation. There was a fanatical religious group that thought it was Armageddon and ultimately, foolishly cost hundreds of lives in their attempts to try and placate the Espada for the sins of man. I guess it's good I've never been religious._

_After the incident though, governments of countries across the world, allies and enemies, were now joined in a common cause. They scoured the planet for people with the special power and set up hundreds of training camps in secret locations so that these people may be trained and sent out into battle against the Espada._

_I, Kurosaki Ichigo, realized in my early teens why I was so different from everyone. I'd always noticed it, even in my early childhood. But now I finally have a name for it that I can understand. I have the power of a Shinigami, the same power that those fighting the Espada have. So I decided to join the military as soon as I felt ready, seeing as how anyone can join after thirteen. I guess we're in that much of a pinch. Anyway, I've been in the military forces as a Shinigami for eight months now and I'm finally being let out to join a real battle. I won't be fighting front lines since I'm still a trainee, but now I can fight!_

* * *

**1**

The desert was a wasteland. Nothing but yellow and rock. But even here, hell raged.

The clash of metal against metal was ear splitting. Ichigo's ears were physically soar from the sound. There were explosions off in the distance and Ichigo cursed when his footing began to slide despite how hard he dug his heels into the ground.

"Where are you lookin' orange head?!" The scrawny but disgustingly powerful creature snarled; its disturbingly pure white, narrow human, face twisting into an expression of pure outrage. It bared its long, narrow, dagger like teeth and those blood thirsty gold eyes narrowed when the frighteningly tall creature through the trainee back with a powerful thrust of its claws. Ichigo's body flew through the air and smashed into a rock, tearing a cry from Ichigo's throat when the momentum embedded his body into the rock and he felt something in his back crack. Ichigo's eyes went wide as sharp rocks fell from the cracks above him and smacked into his head, forcing angry streaks of blood down his face.

Ichigo cursed and attempted to shift his hand on the hilt of his wide zanpakuto to get a better grip but his fingers horrifyingly went slack instead and the large zanpakuto tumbled to the ground lifelessly. Ichigo's muscles completely ignored his brain's signals to move and went limp. Ichigo's body sagged.

"Boring." The creature drawled.

"I always get stuck with these weaklings while the Espada get to have a crack at the good ones." The creature growled as he stopped in front of the unconscious teen.

"Oh well. Every soul makes me stronger." The creature's eyes took on a deranged delight as he grabbed Ichigo by the front of his black military kimono and pulled him free before lifting him into the air and up to his face. Opening his mouth impeccably wide, the creature began to suck in the air near Ichigo's lips. Ichigo's body began to twitch and his face tensed when a white light began to slowly ooze out from between his slightly parted lips.

The creature licked its fangs in anticipation when blood unexpectedly lashed out from its back and the creature gasped in surprise, its eyes shooting open wide. Ichigo tumbled out of the creature's hands and collapsed dully on his stomach. The creature suddenly felt such an immense reiatsu it felt as if its whole body was being crushed beneath its weight.

'_No way… I didn't sense any Shinigami…'_ The creature struggled its bony body to look backward toward its attacker. When its sight reached over its shoulder it froze completely and gasped in horror.

"You! Y-you're-!" All it saw in response was a wide, devilish grin before its body tore into pieces.

"Dumb ass. You shouldn't try to take something that belongs to someone else." A figure sitting languidly on a boulder looked down at the broken teenager.

"You shouldn't be tryin' to prove yerself so early either." The figure was covered in a beaten white shroud as they stood, exposing a large black whole in their abdomen that sported a view of the desert through it. The unknown person, obviously male from build and voice, walked over and crouched by Ichigo's side and pushed Ichigo onto his back.

"You got yerself fucked up pretty good this time." The mysterious man brushed some strands of orange hair from Ichigo's face before a wide, dangerous grin spread across his face, exposing pearly white teeth.

"I'm take'n you home." The man moved and started to pick Ichigo's upper half up when he paused and quickly looked off in the direction toward a fortified city guarded by a barrier. There was a group of Shinigami approaching, he could feel their reiatsu coming in fast.

"Shit. I can't do this now." The shrouded man muttered and laid Ichigo back down before disappearing in a flash. Now was not the time to cause a stir, especially when he was out against orders.

"Ichigo… Ichigo. Ichigo!" Ichigo groaned when he felt his body being shaken and cracked his blurry eyes open weakly. A young girl with shorter black hair and big purple eyes looked at him with a stern, but worried expression on her face.

"Augh…" Ichigo groaned but froze when he realized he was on his back and couldn't move.

"What the hell happened?" Ichigo asked and Rukia smacked Ichigo on the head, making the orange-headed teen gag.

"Don't wallop me! I'm injured damn it!" A small smile curved Rukia's lips.

"You're an idiot Ichigo. You could have been killed." Ichigo did his best to resist rolling his eyes… And failed, which earned him another wallop.

"Damn it! Stop that!" Ichigo snarled as two Shinigami came with a stretcher and he was carefully moved onto it with a grunt and a wince.

"It's your own fault." Ichigo glared.

"Seriously, are you retarded?" Ichigo lifted his chin to look behind him at the familiar deep voice of a man and rewarded himself with an upside down look of Renji who had his hand on his hip and scowling at Ichigo.

"You only got recruited eight months ago. You're still a trainee and you tried to take on an Arrancar? Are you stupid?" Ichigo winced, knowing it had been stupid to chase after it.

"You were supposed to stay in the markers around the perimeter." Rukia admonished and Ichigo laid back down properly and redirected his gaze to the rocky earth. They were currently held up in a military outpost in the Nevada desert.

"Yeah, sorry, sorry." Rukia's eyes narrowed as the stretcher was lifted, knowing full well me meant not one word. Ichigo's father was still hospitalized from a fight with an Espada, and one of his younger sisters was ill and in the hospital. Ichigo hadn't actually suffered the "loss" of a loved one, and he didn't want to. Ichigo was deeply empathetic, just seeing others in pain caused Ichigo great pain in return. Ichigo's determination and intensity to grow and battle were admirable, but also dangerous.

Renji stepped up next to Rukia as the two watched Ichigo leave.

"Hey, what do you make of that Reiatsu we sensed earlier?" Rukia's expression grew more grave. Everyone sensed it, every Shinigami and Arrancar.

"It wasn't Ichigo." Rukia stated flatly and Renji glanced down at her.

"I know. It was an Espada. But why is he alive?" Rukia nodded once slowly and the pair started off toward the shielded outpost in silence.

"I'll make a report and suggest that Division 12 snoop around the area." Renji said with a sigh when they reached the entrance and the shield momentarily opened up to admit them in. Inside, the two nodded to the two guards standing post just inside the barrier of the walled city. Most cities were walled now; it made the civilians feel a greater sense of safety, even if in reality, walls didn't do a damn thing.

"Remember when we were kids and we used to run around everywhere?" Rukia looked to the sides of the road where children sat leaning against walls and peeking out of windows in fear. A few dared to play with bottles but they didn't seem that particularly interested.

"It's best not to dwell to much on it." Renji put a hand on Rukia's shoulder.

"I know… It's just… I remember when things weren't so bad." Rukia sighed morosely.

"I know." The two came to a stop at a large, powerfully built structure and Renji scratched his jaw a little. It was gigantic and rose well above the walls of the city. Another barrier surrounded the building, which was also walled up high to keep out prying eyes.

"Guess I'll go make that report. You can go see Ichigo." Rukia smiled.

"Thanks."

* * *

Rukia entered into another larger structure fitted with hundreds of windows. The windows were more for the purpose of bringing comfort for those recovering inside. Rukia saw men and women being wheeled in on wheelchairs or beds. Walking up to the front desk, Rukia waited patiently for the woman typing feverishly away with a phone pressed to her ear with her shoulder, to give her attention.

"Yes, get him in here right away before the legs gets infected." The woman finally sighed and hung up. She typed a moment more before looking up at Rukia.

"Ah! Rukia-san!" The woman spoke with an obvious American accent and Rukia smiled politely.

"I suppose you're hear for Ichigo." She quickly clicked away onto the computer.

"That guy is always getting himself checked in, huh?" She smiled when she found what she was looking for.

"Room 148! Looks like he's in much better shape than last time." She smiled as Rukia lightly bowed and left the desk. Her face fell into a dour expression as she walked. It was no surprise that Ichigo was in better shape than the last time he was in battle. It had been completely unexpected, that an Espada would purposely get in from behind and attack the weaker fighters. No one still understood why the Espada had done that, but he'd run into Ichigo and a battle for survival on Ichigo's part, had began. It was a miracle that Ichigo had lived at all. Rukia could only guess that for whatever reason, the Espada had let the teenager live, why, no one knew. For that fact, Ichigo had been questioned a lot about the battle, but Ichigo could only remember bits and pieces off it. It was a shame, Rukia knew that Ichigo had been honest that his whole heart was against the Espada, but now he was constantly under watch because of suspicious politicians.

When Rukia finally met Ichigo's door, she slowly opened it to find the room vacant, the sun shining in warmly over his bandaged and blanketed chest, and the man in question, asleep.

Fresh meat. That's what he was.

Ichigo had been in the military for two months and guess what, all he did was train. Ichigo had trouble sticking to the repetitive routine. Go to bed around nine, get up at five, exercise, do chores, and then train with only four breaks for bathroom and food. Of course, breakfast was recommended to be missed for the first semester of training since if he ate, he'd only puke. Ichigo hadn't really been paying attention that first day and guess what, he puked while on his insane million mile run. He basically had to run for two hours straight at a medium speed, the only thing the helped him through it was that a lot of the other new recruits were puking too. And what made it even more agonizing, was that they were all forced to get up and run through the vomit after vomiting. No stopping, not even puking warranted a sit out. The trainer would say things like:

"You think the Espada will let you sit out with a tummy ache? You think they give a shit of you've got the sniffles?!"

It. Had. Been. Hell. Ichigo persevered though, and by afternoon his favorite training started, Hakuda, and then the biggest pain in the ass, Kido. Kido was a nightmare. But it was the Zanjutsu at the end of everything that concluded Ichigo's day in good spirits.

However, during a simple Kido exercise Ichigo managed to make his kido explode, injuring himself and three others. Ichigo had felt so guilty about it he didn't know what to do with himself. He'd been trying too hard to build up the power for it and apparently his reiatsu fluctuated to an astonishing degree, earning a big boom in response. Everyone was patched up quickly by the fourth division and forgave him the following class, they even laughed about how insane his reiatsu was, but the next day Ichigo was pulled from the classes and had to work by himself with a trainer that had the ability to withstand any accidental bombs until Ichigo got the hang of controlling his reiatsu. There weren't a whole lot of Shinigami and they really didn't need anyone getting hurt or killed on accident.

Ichigo swung the blade down, pivoted his wrists and swung to the right, and then stepped to swing to the left. Ichigo had been at the simple exercise for hours and he was soaked in sweat. Ichigo had been doing this to not waste time while waiting for a trainer.

"Hey, trainee!" Ichigo stopped and glanced over his shoulder to the vice captain of the sixth division, which also made him his vice captain. Ichigo had seen him at orientation and when he'd been assigned into his squad. The man was just a little taller than him with red hair pinned up, and a number of strange tribal tattoos adorning his face.

"Hey, Renji." Renji glowered and walked up to Ichigo. Ichigo gasped in shock when Renji lifted his arm and smacked Ichigo on the back of the head.

"Ow!" Ichigo snarled as he raised his beaten head and rubbed it. Renji stared down coldly at Ichigo.

"Vice Captain Abarai Renji to you." He crossed his arm and Ichigo cursed as he continued to rub his abused head.

"You've only just entered into the military. You won't get anywhere without showing proper respect." Renji stated coldly and Ichigo resisted the urge to glare.

"I've been asked to oversee your training today." Ichigo's eyes widened a little in surprise. Wow. He hadn't been expecting to see his Vice-Captain training him. Renji pulled out a small card from the inside of his kimono and looked the contents over.

"You have an incredible amount of room to grow. Probably more out of most of the new recruits." It may have been impressive, but it was useless if he couldn't control it, which was exactly his problem. Ichigo didn't want to hurt anyone again.

Renji scratched along his jaw line idly. This was absolutely the worst type of chore to give him. Train a kid with explosive reiatsu. If it came to Hakuda, Zanjutsu, or Hoho, it'd be fine. But Renji couldn't perform a damn kido without it exploding on him, himself. In this situation, Renji kind of sympathized with the recruit. Renji used to always be reprimanded and laughed at for his inability to do a simple Kido, but of course, look at him now, a Vice-Captain in squad six, right under Kuchiki Byakuya.

"I'll train you with everything but Kido." Ichigo tensed. Why not? Wasn't that why he had been pulled aside? So he wouldn't hurt anyone else on accident?

"I'll have a friend of mine train you with Kido. She's very good at it." Ichigo swallowed but nodded. As long as it got done. Ichigo briefly wondered on what kind of girl it was, but shook himself of it. It wasn't important. The tattooed red head put the paper back and looked at Ichigo as he pulled his sword from its place at his hip and dropped it to the ground.

"Drop your sword. We're doing some Hakuda first." Ichigo nodded and walked over to a near by wall in the vacant square he was in and propped it up against the wall.

"Uh, I haven't learned much…" Ichigo looked over his shoulder and gasped when Renji appeared in front of him and threw his fist right for the other's face. Ichigo threw himself to the ground to his right to escape. Quickly hopping to his feet Ichigo spun around and stared at Renji with wide eyes, his heart performing the hundred-meter dash in his chest.

"What the hell?!" Renji straightened up from the wall that he'd punched and Ichigo noted that it was cracked and dented in.

"I told you to drop your sword. Not put it away. Your enemy will not give you time to be proper and orderly. They will attack at any moment, and especially when you turn your back to them!" Renji explained in a roar and took a familiar stance Ichigo had seen many Shinigami take in hand-to-hand combat.

"Ready yourself!" Ichigo swallowed but took the defensive stance he'd been taught.

Ichigo slowly opened his eyes and felt himself steel a split second in surprise before smiling lightly.

"Hey Rukia." Rukia smiled back fondly.

"What were you dreaming about so enthusiastically, Ichigo?" Ichigo grinned.

"I was dreaming about my first match with Renji." Ichigo chuckled softly, but somehow, something was biting at him and his smile and chuckle weren't quite true. Something happened during that fight with the Arrancar, and Ichigo had no idea what it was.

"Ah… I remember that. Didn't he have you running around in circles?" Ichigo laughed and Rukia detected the effort.

"Yeah well, I was trying not to get hit!"

* * *

Okay! This is just the opening, and I hope it's not confusing. This is my first time writing in this fandom so please go easy on me! *hides in corner* But I'd like to know what you think and if it's worth laborious hours on. (I've been doing all kinds of research just for this chapter-as a result Bleach Wiki has become my friend. ^_^)


End file.
